Longest Friendship
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: Well, I needed to put this last chapter up for a reason.  I also upped the rating for the last chapter for swearing.  Well, I'm glad most people enjoyed this!  Thanks for the praise!
1. Children Meet

Longest Friendship

C1: Children Meet

[A/N: A new series based on the never heard story of the main heroes, villains, and my made-up characters of Kim Possible.  Of course, this is for Kim and Ron.  Little kids!]

[Disclaimer: KP and all that good stuff is copyright Disney.  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

            "Ron, please let go of my leg."

            "Have a great day, Kimmy!"

            The two children entered the same kindergarten room at the same time, the little girl letting the nervous little boy in first.  It was the first day for all the children in the room.  Immediately after entering the room, the boy scurried away into a corner.  The girl stood at the door for a moment, and then went after the boy.

            "Hi." she said to the boy, who was sitting in a tight ball, shaking madly, "I'm Kim Possible.  Who're you?"  The boy looked up at the girl nervously.  Kim smiled at him, waiting for a response.

            "Ron Stoppable." he replied, "Please don't hurt me!"  Kim blinked at him, confused quite a bit.

            "I'm not gonna hurt you." she muttered, "Why do you think that?"

            "'Cause other kids are always mean to me!" Ron continued to shake.

            "But I'm not mean." Kim put a finger to her lip, thinking, "I don't want to hurt you."  Ron looked at her with a bit of hope.

            "Really?" he questioned.  Kim nodded with another smile.  Ron stood up and hugged his new friend, smiling happily.  He let go and started to do a little victory jig, ecstatic that he had a friend and compatriot.  He started to move farther and farther from the corner and to the center of the room.  Kim clapped him on, laughing and finding the dance wonderful.

            "Out of the way!" a snobbish little brown-haired girl snapped, shoving Ron aside to walk towards a pile of toys and such.  Ron fell flat on his back, the fall a bit hard.  He sat up and sniffled, rubbing his back.  It hurt.

            "Hey!" Kim hurried over to Ron, "Say you're sorry!"  The brown-haired girl turned around and frowned at Kim.

            "And why should I?" she turned her nose up at Kim and Ron, "He was in my way."

            "That's not a reason to push someone down!" Kim replied, "You're just a big stink-head!"

            Ron started crying.  Everyone was staring.  Kim was ready to fight, even if she didn't know how.

            "OK, what's going here?"

            The teacher had arrived.  The teacher was a young woman with thick glasses and seemingly bland clothing.  She walked over to Ron and picked him up, patting his back gently.

            "She pushed him down!" Kim replied, pointing at the brown-haired girl.

            "Did not!"

            "Did too!"

            "Did not!"

            "Did too!"

            "That's enough!"  The two little girls stopped yelling at each other and looked to the teacher.

            "Really, there's no reason to squabble so much." she sighed, patting Ron a bit more to stop his crying, "Now, I want you, young man, to tell me what happened."

            "Well, I was talking to KP, and then that girl pushed me down." Ron sniffled.

            "Is that true?" the teacher asked the girl.

            "He was in my way!" the girl stamped her feet, "He was in my way!"

            "That's no reason to push someone else." the teacher set Ron down and frowned at the girl, "Apologize to him."

            "No!" the girl fell on her stomach and started to pound the ground with her fists, "I'm not gonna 'pologize!"

            "Either you apologize, or I will call your parents, miss Bonnie."

            "NOOOO!"

            Ron and Kim looked at each other.  They started giggling as the teacher picked the girl, Bonnie, up around the waist and walked right out of the room.

            "Best friends forever?" Ron held out his pinky to make a pact.

            "Best friends forever." Kim nodded, locking pinkies and shaking.

_—to be continued—_


	2. Aftermath of Camp Wannaweep

Longest Friendship

C2: Aftermath of Camp Wannaweep

[A/N: No person, save Ron, shall know all the horrors of Camp Wannaweep.  Especially me.  However, I do know the aftermath.  Enjoy, and thanks to all my reviewers!]

[Disclaimer: KP and all that good stuff belongs to Disney.  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

            Kim waited anxiously for Ron's bus to pull up in the Middleton mall parking lot.  The friends were now seven years old, and Ron had been away from the summer at camp.  A loud beep came from the road and Kim looked up.

            "It's Ron, Mom!" Kim tugged on her mother's skirt, smiling as the bus turned into the lot, "Ron's back!"  The bus slowly screeched to a stop, and Kim hurried forwards.  The doors opened and someone ran out as fast as they could.  They hit Kim and both rolled backwards on the ground.  It was Ron.

            "I want my mommy!" Ron screamed, clutching Kim with all his might.

            "Hi, Ron!" Kim said, trying to get Ron to let go, "How was camp?"

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

----------

            "Ron, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Kim asked, the two children walking around in the mall.

            "Never!" Ron replied, pointing a finger into the air, "I will never speak of the evil place!"

            "OK, Ron, chill." Kim patted her friend on the arm, "What do you want to do?"  Ron stopped walking and looked around the mall.  He started wandering towards the pet shop.  Kim followed quickly, not wanting to lose her friend in the sea of people.  Ron was walking around the cages, looking at the animals.  He avoided the insects and furry animals.  That just about got rid of all the animals.

            There was only one cage that Ron didn't run from.  It contained something small and pink.

            "A naked mole rat?" Ron looked at the little label, "And his name is Rufus?"

            The little naked mole rat sat up and yawned, looking at Ron.  There was a subtle connection that no one else could understand.  Ron ran right past Kim and back towards his mother.

----------

            "So where'd you run off to yesterday?" Kim asked the next morning as the two walked to Middleton Elementary—summer was over.

            "I wanted a pet." Ron shrugged, "So I got one."  He pulled a little pink ball out of his pocket and showed it to Kim.

            "What is it?" Kim blinked.

            "He's Rufus!" Ron pet the little thing, "He's a naked mole rat!"  Rufus slowly uncurled and yawned, stretching out.

            Kim blinked at the little animal.  And continued to blink for a long while.  Rufus waved a little, grinning at Kim.

            "He's kind of cute." she admitted, "But…"

            "Get out of my way!" the brown-haired Bonnie shoved Ron into Kim, making the boy drop Rufus.  Rufus slid down Ron's pant leg and rolled along the floor to Bonnie's leg.  The naked mole rat was panicking.  He was away from Ron.  And he didn't like it.  He grabbed Bonnie's sock and started to climb up her leg.

            Bonnie shrieked, hopping around and trying to shake Rufus off.

            "Get it off!" she screamed, "GET IT OFF!"  She managed to kick her leg hard enough to fling Rufus into the air.

            "UUUUYYYYYYYYYYY!" Rufus howled.

            "Rufus!" Ron shouted.  Kim sprang to her feet and dove for Rufus.  She skidded across the floor and stopped after a moment.

            "Rufus!" Ron said again, "Kim!"  He ran over, worry marring his face.

            Kim sat up and held up Rufus.  The naked mole rat was fine and dandy.  He hugged Kim's thumb and then hopped into Ron's pants pocket.  Bonnie stormed over, her face red with anger.

            "What little monster did you send after me?" she hissed in a low voice.

            "Monsters?" Kim asked Ron, "We don't have any monsters.  You're just paranoid, Bonnie."

            "Then what was crawling on my leg?" Bonnie snapped.

            "Could have been a breeze." Ron suggested, smirking, "Or maybe it was a paper."

            "You little freak!" Bonnie started towards Ron, her hands curling to fists.

            "What's going on here?"

            Kim and Ron gave each other a glance as Bonnie was dragged away by a teacher.  They started giggling.

            "You rock, KP." Ron said in the way of thanks.  He hugged his friend briefly and smiled at her.

"You rock too, Ron." Kim smiled back

_—to be continued—_


	3. Wade the Webmaster

Longest Friendship

C3: Wade the Webmaster

[A/N: Corny, but it works.  Enjoy!]

[Disclaimer: KP belongs to Disney.  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

            "…And now, on Super Genius Children…"

            "Wow, KP, you look…um…ready."

            Kim was practicing her handsprings, bouncing over Rufus as practice.

            "We're going to have our first game tomorrow." Kim did a somersault and bounced to her feet, "And I really want to make sure I'm ready."

            "Oh, come on!" Ron sighed, "Ever since you caught Rufus when we were seven, you've been on every cheer squad at every school at every grade!  Captain, even!  You'll be just fine for one more game!"

            "You think?" Kim asked.

            "KP, you can do anything." Ron waved a hand in dismissal, "Well, except maybe get a decent allowance."

            "Tell me about it." Kim sat next to her friend on the floor, back to the couch, "I can't even get enough money to put an ad in _The Examiner_."

            "Maybe you could make a website." Ron suggested, "Those are really cheap."

            "I know nothing of making a website." Kim protested, "I mean, I'm lousy with computers."

            "So, Wade, tell us about yourself."

            "Well, I'm awesome with computers.  I like making up gadgets, and I've graduated from college.  Oh yeah, I'm ten."

            "Amazing!  What kind of friends do you have?"

            "Well, I don't really have many friends.  I don't know, I guess I'd like a couple of friends.  Maybe one of them could have a unique kind of pet.  And maybe someone into sports.  It'd be cool to have friends like that."

            Kim and Ron blinked and perked up.  There was a short, somewhat chubby brown-skinned boy on the TV.  It sounded like he had been talking about them.  Specifically.

            "Why don't we take a few calls from our watchers?" the host said.  Rufus grabbed the phone from the coffee table and held it up.  Kim took it and dialed.

            "Yes, you're on the air with Wade!"

            "Hey, Wade." Kim said, "Where do you live?"

            "Middleton." Wade smirked, "Where else?"

            "Well, you know how you were talking about the friends you'd like to have?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Wanna hang with us?"

----------

            "_Name, Kim Possible.  I can do anything at all.  You name it, and I'll do it!_"

            "You rock, Wade." Kim clicked the send button on her IM box.  She liked the site.

            And it was getting tons of hits by the minute.  Kim clicked on one of them.

            _Help!  There's a flood down here in the Amazon!_

            Kim blinked and read the message again.  It wasn't her eyes.  It was real.  She popped up another IM message box.

            "Wade, we have a little problem." she typed quickly, "How am I supposed to get to the Amazon?"

            Almost at once, Wade had replied: "I'm on it!  Get to the airport and find a guy named Gustavo!  He'll get you down there!"

            Kim sent the OK back, and looked down at her outfit.  Her cheerleading outfit wasn't going to be good for the Amazon.  She hurried to her closet and tugged out a black ¾ sleeve shirt, dark-brown carpenter pants, and gloves.  Kim thought for one moment after yanking on her clothes, and then grabbed the phone.

            "Ron, think you're up for a big adventure?"

_—to be continued—_


	4. Hero's Heart

Longest Friendship

C4: Hero's Heart

[A/N: I hope I can fit a Bonnie-bash in here.  Enjoy the last chapter!  More will come, I promise.]

[Disclaimer: Disney owns KP.  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

            The movements of the cheerleaders matched the pounding rhythm of the music.  It was impossible to tell apart the thud of the feet and the pound of the music.

            Middleton's personal Mad Dog scrambled around the pyramid on his hands and feet, barking like his namesake.  The cheerleader at the top of the pyramid leapt into the air with a double forward flip.  The Mad Dog howled and ran beneath her.  He knelt down and held up his hands.  The cheerleader landed firmly and safely onto the Mad Dog's hands.  The music stopped.

            "Ron, that was perfect!" Kim hopped out of her friend's hands, "That's just what I hoped for!"

            "Nothing at all, KP." Ron tugged off his mask and grinned.  Tara hurried over and started to walk away with Ron, giggling about how well the practice had gone over.  Kim smiled at her blond friend.  He was finally getting somewhere with girls.  Tara seemed a good choice for him.

            Despite the happiness she felt for her friend, Kim couldn't help but feel a bit bad for herself.  She walked over to the bleachers and sat, crossing her arms in her lap.

            There was a sense of loneliness that had become evident in Kim's heart.  It was a strange emptiness.  She knew what she felt was missing, but it seemed impossible.

            Kim sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

            "Aw, did your date bail?" Bonnie taunted Kim's despondent expression, "Well, don't feel too bad.  We can't all get lucky in life."

            "And how would you know, Bonnie?" Kim retorted, a small grin forming on her face, "From what I know, you've never really had a date."

            Bonnie turned crimson with rage and embarrassment.  She turned on heel and stormed from the gym.  Kim sighed and stood up.  It was cold outside, and she needed to get out of her uniform and into real clothes to weather the snow.

----------

            "Ron's such a nice guy." Tara giggled a bit in the locker room, "I think he's really cool."

            "You two would work." Kim agreed.  Bonnie had already left a long time ago.  The last two in the room were Kim and Tara.  "It'd be great for Ron to have a great girl like you as his girlfriend."

            "You really think?" Tara blushed.

            "Oh yeah." Kim waved, "Mrs. Tara Stoppable."

            "Kim!" Tara giggled wildly, throwing one of the scarlet pillows from the couch in the room at her friend.

            "Gotta jet." Kim tossed the pillow back to the couch with a smile, "See you later!"

----------

            Kim looked out her window that night at the stars.  It was the weekend, and winter was just starting to roll in.  It was late November, and snow was already dusting the ground.

            She stared up at the glimmering points of light and the dying crescent moon.  They shone off the snow and reflected it back onto everything else.  The red-haired heroine slowly burrowed under her covers and pulled everything in under her like a cocoon.

            A long sigh came out of her.  After so many times of quarreling, she found herself starting to fall in love with one of her greatest enemies.  Every time she looked into the mirror, she was reminded of that enemy.  The same eyes.  The same green eyes.

            It was the first of many links Kim found herself seeing.

            Love was fickle and strange.  Kim would have thought to have started to date and like the boys like Josh, or maybe even Ron.  She never would have thought of falling for one of her foes.

            The more time she spent fighting with her green-eyed love, the more she felt closer to them.  They were following natural human instinct: fight against what you can't understand.  But Kim was starting to understand.  She was starting to lose her will to fight against her love.

            But if the world needed her, she would have to put those feelings aside and stop whatever evil plan was being implemented.  Kim felt like crying.

            She wanted to love Shego, but she didn't know how.  The tears started coming.

----------

            "Hey, Kim, I—WHOA!" Ron started to greet his friend, but her head was against the table, her eyes a dull red.  They had planned to meet that Sunday at Bueno Nacho, and Kim had arrived first.

            "Oh man, have you been crying?" he asked, hoping it wasn't something really bad, "Did Bonnie actually kick you off the squad?"

            "No." Kim groaned, sitting straight and rubbing her eyes, "That dolt couldn't get me off if her life depended on it.  I was just upset last night."

            "What about?" Ron slid into the booth, his expression worried.

            Kim let out a huge sigh before continuing, "Ron, you're open-minded, right?"

            "I'm the genius that created the Naco, remember?" Ron grinned back, "You've got to be open-minded when you're an artist."

            "So you have no problem with um, gay people?"

            "Nope.  I know some people like that.  They're cool.  So what's up?"

            "…rfhtiek." Kim mumbled softly.

            "Come again?" Ron held a hand to his ear.

            "I'm in love with Shego."

            Ron sucked a bit too hard on his straw.  It shot from the cup/rim and into his throat.  He hacked for a moment, yanking the straw out, and then blinked at his friend.  Kim wanted to vanish and run home.

            "Cool." he smirked, fixing his straw and drinking again.  Kim stared.

            "Wow." she admitted sheepishly, "You really are cool about that."

            "Like I said, KP, you've got to be open-minded when you're an artist.  Otherwise it just messes you up." Ron patted his friend's hand, "Now that you told me, how are you going to make it happen?"

            Kim's head fell to the table with a moan and a bang.  Ron blinked.

----------

            Time passed.  Kim told her parents, who took it extremely well.  She was calm about it.  The seasons changed from fall to pure winter, and the winter break started.

            And then Drakken attacked in his giant black robot.

_—end—_


	5. Dating and Words

Longest Friendship

Author's Notes

[Disclaimer: KP belongs to Disney.  I own whatever I write/create.  Don't steal and don't sue.]

            Ron, Tara, Kim, and Shego were wandering around Middleton on a double date.  They were laughing and having fun.

            Then suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes!  It was something with a body, a big mouth, and a small head.

            "Kim needs to go with Ron!" this thing screamed in the whiniest voice ever, "Shego needs to go with Drakken!"  Everyone glanced at each other in shock.

We interrupt this story to bring you a special bulletin of author notes!

            Greetings, salutations, hola, and hello.  I am Shinji Shazaki, Ninth Child.  I'm the authoress of such "Kim Possible" stories as 'Longest Friendship', 'I'm Stupid', and 'Hero'.

            When I first saw the KP show, I was hoping FFN would get a KP section soon.  My prayers were answered.  I wanted stories that would shoot for something other than the obvious heroine and sidekick romance that would be overused.

            Again, my prayers were answered.  One of the earliest stories was a story about Kim and her worst enemy: Shego.  I loved reading these stories.  They were well written, funny, and downright good.

            By the way, if Glittery Doom is reading this, I love your stories.  Thank you for your praise, and for writing the first Kigo (Kim/Shego) slash.  I give you a long-distance net hug.

            I was inspired by Glittery Doom's stories.  I had found my KP pairing calling.  I saw Ron going towards Tara the cheerleader more than I saw him go for Kim.  I saw Kim going away from Ron not out of disgust of his oddities (which are absolutely adorable) but because she considered him her best friend, and not much further than that.

            The two stories I posted first in the Kim section were my first ever song-stories.  I had a lot of fun writing them.  I went on to write another, more series-like story continuing where I left off.  When I was smacked with writer's block and school, I started on a different idea.

            Disney hadn't said much of the past of the cast.  We all vaguely knew the horrors of CW.  But how did Kim and Ron meet?  Where did Rufus really come in?  Personally, I think you have to be really attached to a pet to let him nest in your pants.  Rufus needed to come in somewhere earlier than the episode "Crush".

            So I took up my own challenge of writing my version of the past.  I wrote for Kim and Ron first; they were easiest.  I've recently finished this past do-dad, and I'm starting with Drakken and Shego next.  Then I'll finish with my original character, Tao Psymon, and hopefully I'll be done with the rest of the "Strange World" saga.

            And I've had a lot of fans for this clump of stories.  I guess I wrote well enough for them to like me.  However, my most recent review came from an anonymous source.

            Hey, Fiction Freak!  I hope you're reading!  This part's about you, bucky!

            This was the review Fiction Freak left: "Ewwwww! I cannot believe that there are actually people sick enough to make a nasty slash about a cute little Disney cartoon! Are you writing from experience? And your supposed to put a warning in the summary if it's a slash! I read it cause I thought it was an R/K fic. Don't you have better things to do then to make up perverted and disgusting stories that should be on a porn sight?"

            Fiction Freak, thanks to you…MY FLAME WEASEL IS ALIVE!

            Yes folks, after four years of death from flame-starvation, my flame-eating weasel has been resurrected.  I'm so happy.

            Anyhow, I'd like to point out a few things.  First of all: half-assed spelling and grammar.  FF, it isn't "your".  It's you're, such as 'you are supposed to…' not 'your bike'.  I love it when idiots screw that up.  It gives everyone a better understanding of your total knowledge.

            Also: what is a "porn sight"?  I though it was "site".  Funny.  Also, I wrote nothing smutty.  I'm not of age to do that, and I won't, thank you.  I'll leave it to the pros.  All I said was that Kim and Shego are in love.  It's my twist on things.

            Second note: insults.  Oh, I just love it when people think they know my life by what I write.  Are you psychic?  Maybe you should hook up with Miss Cleo.

            No, I haven't written from experience.  A lot of the things I write come from the creative side of my brain.  I'm underage, and I'd really rather not have a boyfriend/girlfriend right now.

            Third and final: ordering.  These stories are what's known as 'Fan Fiction'.  That means the authors/authoresses write these for their personal fun.  We do nothing for profit, and personally, I do this for myself.  I don't write stories to appease others.  That's what's known as work.  I don't have to put any type of warning in my summaries or other notes to tell people what kind of relationship the story contains.

            To protect the innocent minds of children…ah, they're already pretty messed up.  Still, to keep them from the homosexual tendencies until they're old enough to understand it, I use that thing called the rating system.  If they go into the story and they aren't old enough to get it, that's their problem.

            So, to sum it all up, I don't listen to flames.  Most of them are lowbrow, and I don't need to waste a dendrite on them.  The flamers need to grow some, that's for sure.

            Flames are a waste of time.  I don't care about them.  You don't know me, and you most likely will never meet me at any point in life.

            Stop bitching, take it like a big kid, and piss off it you don't want to read it.

And now, back to the story!

            "I'm St. Perfect!  Listen to everything I say!" the flamer was dancing around, screaming at the couples, "Listen to me bitch!  Bitch, bitch, bitch…"

            Kim, Ron, Tara, and Shego gave each other looks.  They did not like the presence of this flamer.

            The flamer was suddenly highlighted.  A drop-down of right-click choices popped up.  A cursor went down to 'delete', and the evil thing was gone.

            A message box opened.  It read: "Go back to your date.  Freddy the flame-weasel will deal with the flamers from now on."  It closed, and the KP crew went on their merry way.

Thank you, and stop bitching.


End file.
